Spirit's Balance: Omake Edition
by roughstar333
Summary: Welcome to "Spirit's Balance: Omake Edition", a story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Spirit's Balance "(a Naruto x Natsume Yuujinchou story by Lupine Horror). Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be the opposite. All this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/149780582/1/Spirit-s-Balance-Omakes
1. Introduction

Welcome to " **Spirit's Balance: Omake Edition"**

This story is full of cracks/omakes/one-shots/snippets based on the fanfic "Spirit's Balance" a Naruto x Natsume Yuujinchou story by Lupine Horror.

Some stories contain property from other people, not me.

Some stories will be very short ,others long.

Some stories will be dark and serious in nature, while others will be immature and stupid as well.

Sometimes the stories will have obscure crossover references but I will say what series it was in the end of the story.

Some of this stories belong to different people and come from topic/139203/95299150/1/Omakes.

Most of the stories are not canon to the story "Spirit's Balance".

Most of the stories are Beta-ed by me and that is the only thing I do beside naming the stories and posting the stories.

Please enjoy!


	2. Naruto Vs Shikamaru

Naruto Vs Shikamaru by Lupine Horror

The audience looked at the two genin down in the arena and compared the two.

On one side, you have Shikamaru Nara, a genin from a clan well-known for their incredible intelligence and strategic ability.

This was countered by their also well known laziness and lack of drive.

Being from that clan, in addition to the Academy Three, it was expected that he'd know the shadow bind technique.

He was also expected to have average taijutsu, and no particular affinity for genjutsu either.

On the other side, was Naruto Uzumaki, a genin with no clan to support or teach him.

However, to those from Konoha, he was known to be a bit strange and distant, but with techniques of his own to fall back on.

His most well known and used technique was some sort of fuinjutsu that created creatures that fight for him like solid clones do.

He was the favorite to win this fight, having graduated the academy two years earlier than his opponent, and having a greater individual reputation.

The proctor called the start of the bout.

Immediately, Shikamaru prepared himself for his opponent's assault, and rapidly calculated how he would respond.

It took him several moments to notice that he wasn't being attacked.

Looking at his opponent, Shikamaru saw that Naruto had pulled his legs up to sit cross-legged . . . in mid-air.

Underneath him, somehow floating as well, was a small ball that was shining brightly and lighting him up.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, not exactly sure what to make of his opponent.

Naruto shrugged.

"You're a Nara, and from what I've learned over the last month, one who fits the mold of the rest of your clan. You're a strategist, yeah, but you can't beat someone unless you have something you can actually use. With the light below me, I have no shadow, so you can't use any Nara clan techniques you might now. I'm also mobile enough to dodge any kunai or shuriken you throw at me. I'm out of range of taijutsu, and genjutsu is pretty useless against me too."

"True, but you can't win this round just sitting there, and you'll get tired eventually." Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah, but without you being able to retaliate, I'm free to do what I want, and I could keep this up for days if I really wanted to." Naruto shrugged.

"As for being useless at this range . . ."

Naruto extended his hand and fired several fire darts at his opponent's feet.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." He grinned.

Shikamaru looked at his opponent, noting the lack of sweat or strain on his face, and then down to where that odd fire technique had struck the ground.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned to Genma Shiranui.

"Proctor, I forfeit, there's no way for me to overcome my opponent here, so continuing is pointless." He said.

"Very well. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" He called out, though the reaction he got from the crowd wasn't very enthusiastic.

Settling down on the ground again, Naruto walked beside Shikamaru as they returned to the competitors' area.

"Interesting techniques you used out there, I don't recognize them at all." Shikamaru commented.

"I had some very unusual teachers." Naruto replied with an enigmatic smile.

Shikamaru briefly considered trying to find out more, but then decided to be a typical Nara and shrug it off.

It was too troublesome to think about after all.

* * *

(P.S. The omake shows us what may happen in the future - roughstar333)


	3. Who Is Grandpa

Who is Grandpa? by Lupine Horror

"Nyanko-sensei, do you know who my grandfather was?" Takashi asked.

"I did indeed." Nyanko said.

"He was someone who could see, just like Reiko could."

"So he was human, not an ayakashi or something?"

Takashi could admit, he wondered about such an idea for a while now.

"Hmm, difficult to say. He wasn't quite a human, but he wasn't really a youkai either." Nyanko said.

"He was strong though, and caring too."

"Is he still alive?" Natsume murmured.

"Probably." Nyanko replied.

"He's been around . . . for a long time now. I find it hard to believe that someone managed to take out that cheerful, blonde bastard."

"Do . . . you know where he is? Why . . ."

"Why he's not looking after you?" Nyanko finished for him.

"He didn't abandon Reiko or anything, if that's what you're wondering, and if he knew you existed, then you can be sure he'd be here in a flash."

"Then what happened to him?" Takashi asked.

"Despite both Reiko and him being powerful, their daughter didn't inherit any of that power." Nyanko told him.

"Shortly before I was sealed away, I heard she ran away from her 'freakish' parents. There's not much more I can tell you than that."

"Thanks anyway, Nyanko-sensei." Takashi said, before getting ready for bed.

Nyanko . . . no, Madara looked outside the window and up at the moon.

"Where are you, Naruto? Your grandson here needs you, and both Hinoe and Benio miss you . . ."

He chuckled.

"I still can't believe that it was Benio who suggested sharing you though, you lucky bastard."

* * *

(P.S. so are you saying that the pairing is a harem? - roughstar333)


	4. Choosing A Mission

Choosing A Mission by Lupine Horror

Hiruzen Sarutobi frowned.

Was it just him or was it getting colder in here?

He returned his attention back to the genin team in front of him.

"Ah, team three, here for another C rank, are you?" He asked.

"We are, Hokage-sama." Raido, the sensei of the team, confirmed.

"Well, you're early, so there's quite a few to choose from. Do you have any preference?" He asked.

"Team, which mission type do you want?" Raido asked.

"Not an escort." Yakumo Kurama shivered.

"That last one we had was a creep who tried to grope my ass."

"Mine too." Her 'twin', Edo added. "Asshole."

"A delivery mission then? Or do you want to try an investigation, if there is any." The third team member, Naruto shrugged.

"Investigation, they're more interesting than simple deliveries at least." Edo offered her opinion, her slitted yellow eyes turning to Naruto.

"That sounds good to me." Yakumo agreed.

"Is there any such mission available, Hokage-sama?"

"Hm, yes, here's one." The Hokage sorted through the pile of mission requests.

"Several people missing, a haunted house . . . yes, here you are."

"Thank you." Yakumo, the most polite member of the team, said.

Raido looked over the mission request.

"Right, team, go get yourselves prepared and meet me at the west gate in half an hour."

"Understood." His team nodded, before disappearing off to their own residences to gather equipment and supplies.

The Hokage couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as, just when Naruto left, the cold seemed to follow after him.

Genma, one of his bodyguards couldn't help but comment on it.

"I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd have said Naruto must have the Ice Release Bloodline with how that chill follows him, about."

"It is most certainly curious." The Hokage agreed.

"However, it's harmless. I trust Naruto enough to believe he would tell me about such things."

"I don't." Another of his guards added.

"The only ones he even talks to regularly are his team mates and that civilian teacher, 'Akiha' or something. You're really not that close to the boy, Hokage-sama."

"Nevertheless, Naruto has never shown himself to be a threat to the village, and all ninja have small secrets of their own." Sarutobi replied.

Neither of them noticed how a patch of ice that quickly melted rather resembled a footprint.

* * *

(P.S. so hints for the future and all that crap. I have to ask though, are all Yuki-onna stalkers or is that just an anime and manga thing? - roughstar333)


	5. Chunin Exam Team Battle

Chunin Exam Team Battle by Lupine Horror

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared at the man sitting across from him.

Sarutobi Hiruzen stared right back.

From outside the Hokage tower, the exclamations of confusion could be heard as ever single individual in the village encountered their identical counterpart . . .

. . . from another reality.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and rubbed at his forehead.

Why did this have to happen just as the Chunin Exams started?

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Due to it being decided that having two sets of 'leaf ninja' competing was a little further beyond 'not fair' than even shinobi were willing to go, there was an extra preliminary round for the exams.

A team combat round, pitching one random team from one world against one random team from another world, until only half of them were left was what was decided on, and each Hokage picked teams out of a hat each to see who would face who.

They also made a little side bet with each other to see who would have more victories than the other.

"Team 3 of the Alternate Konoha versus Team 7 of the Local Konoha!" The proctor called out, causing said teams to come down to the arena.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

The Hokage smiled as he saw Naruto cheerfully head down to fight his opponents.

The kid was like his own grandson in some ways, and Sarutobi was very found of the boy, and that was in spite of all of the pranks the orange-clad genin had pulled in his life.

"Team seven members: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki. Are you ready?" The proctor asked, getting different responses from all three of them, but all of them boiled down to 'yes' in the end.

"Team three members: Yakumo Kurama, Ido Kurama, Naruto Uzumaki. Are you ready?" The proctor stumbled over that last name, and the Hokage's neck almost snapped as he whipped around to see this other Naruto.

Dressed in browns and creams, this Naruto had a far more subdued and calm color scheme than the one he was familiar with did.

He was also wearing closed toe shoes, unlike pretty much every other ninja in existence, and he had samurai style bracers on his forearms.

His blonde hair was wild and hung down his back, like a lion's mane, and he had several scars on his face that the Naruto he knew didn't have.

This was . . . strange.

Every other counterpart he'd seen so far had been pretty much identical to the ones he was aware of, why was Naruto so different then?

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"Begin!" The proctor called, jumping backwards as Yakumo charged in with her stupidly oversized sword in hand.

Ido, instead of attacking physically, immediately assaulted the senses of their opponents.

She switched left and right, up and down, made them nauseous and dizzy, and all sorts of other minor things that added together made for a pretty nasty package.

Naruto created his shiki-bow and placed a flame arrow on the string.

He grinned, confident in his team-mates' abilities.

It was time to see just how good they were.

That was what the Chunin Exam was for after all.

* * *

(P.S. You are a fucking tease man. I want this to continue please - roughstar333)


	6. Reasons

Reasons by trying to be so oh original

Riku stared at the boy in cream and brown in front of him, his blonde hair that fell back like a lion mane.

He was smiled by the blond teen, who then asked him what was wrong.

"It is just, I just thought" the boy said before falling quiet again.

" . . . You wouldn't understand." the boy said.

"Try me. " The teen said.

"I thought youkai were really cool but they kill humans!"

" So?" The teen answered.

"Huh? but they kill humans and that is awful!"

"Humans kill each other all the time", The teen responded in a cool voice. "Besides, I am sure they have a reason."

"Reason?"

"Everyone has a reason of why they do what they do."

"You think but how could you understand!? You are just a youkai. If you think is okay, then you also killed too! "

" I admit I have taken lives in the past but that was all because they were a threat to me or my friends. Sure, i killed them but if I didn't they would had killed me or my precious people."

Riku's eyes widen at the new information.

"So if you think they killed for pleasure maybe they have a reason. Mine was to protect. Maybe you should ask them why?"

"Okay".

Having getting the new information, Riku asked.

"Mister, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. And yours?"

"Nura, Nura Rikuo."

"I hope we meet again"

"So do I.", said Riku with a smile.

* * *

(P.S. an omake for the masses is here - roughstar333)


	7. Turtle Friend

Turtle Friend by Lupine Horror

Iruka stared at one of his students, not quite sure what to make of what he was seeing.

Last Friday, Naruto had been acting pretty normal, or normal for him at least.

He read ahead in his textbooks, played around at lunch with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji, and as usual, completed failed at using hand seals yet somehow managed to get the techniques to work for him.

He had gone home, and probably stayed there over the weekend, or at least did nothing that Iruka knew about.

This morning, however, he was the center of attention, and not for anything he had done, but more . . . what was on his head.

A small one-eyed turtle sat on the boy's head, and Naruto was acting like that was completely normal.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

At lunch time, Kiba couldn't hold himself back any longer and just had to ask.

"Dude, what's with that little thing on your head? It looks kinda weird."

The turtle seemed to take offence at that, because a moment later, a blast of water erupted from the turtle's mouth and sent Kiba flying.

"I don't think he liked that, Kiba." Naruto chuckled.

"His name is Isobu, and he's a new . . . friend that decided to hang around."

Naruto's eyes glimmered at that, like there was some sort of hidden joke only he understood.

Shikamaru looked at the turtle, who stared back with an eye filled with far too much intelligence to be normal, and said one word to sum up his feelings on the subject.

"Troublesome."

* * *

(P.S. All hail Lupine Horror for his story and omakes - roughstar333)


	8. Kurama's Revenge

Kurama's Revenge by William Thunderion

* * *

####

* * *

Outsutsuki Kurama, the Almighty Kyuubi no Yoko, was angry.

Well, he was the embodiment of anger and hatred.

So, he was angry all the time.

It's just that this day was the start of one of his "mood swing".

One that could last for several days.

Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

He grinned.

A grin that could be very well made of smile and snarl.

"Oi, Naruto! I need to ask you a favor . . ."

* * *

####

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, Sandaime Kami no Shinobi, student of Nidaime Kami no Shinobi, Holder of Monkey Summon Contract, was not having a good day.

It all started from when he woke up.

There were traces of Kyuubi's chakra in his bedroom.

He was not a sensor, but it's hard to mistake that chakra as something else.

Naruto?

His ANBU guards reported there was no intruder that night.

His other ANBU confirmed that Naruto did not leave his home the entire night.

The bizarre thing was as if Kyuubi came from two different directions.

One from door, one from window.

The Hyuuga ANBU confirmed it.

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

####

* * *

It happened again during his office hour.

He just came back from restroom break.

It was no longer than five minutes.

When he returned, there were traces of Kyuubi's chakra in his office.

The ANBU guards reported no intruder.

His other ANBU reported that Naruto did not leave his classroom.

This time the traces came from three different directions.

The same Hyuuga ANBU confirmed it.

* * *

####

* * *

The Hokage massaged his temples.

What happened before gave him a headache.

Thus, he decided to relax in Onsen that evening.

And it happened again.

This time the traces of Kyuubi's chakra came from four different directions.

All ended barely one meter away from the water.

The ANBU guards reported no intruder, again.

The other ANBU reported that Naruto was in company of his civilian sensei the entire time.

The same Hyuuga ANBU confirmed the chakra traces, again.

What in the nine hells was happening here?

* * *

####

* * *

The same thing happened over and over again in the next several days.

It baffled him to no end.

The number was increasing in a pattern.

After four, came five traces, and it kept rising until nine.

Then the next one would have only one trace.

The one after that would have two.

And so the pattern continued.

All his on-duty ANBUs reported the same thing : no intruders, Naruto was somewhere else, and it was indeed Kyuubi's chakra.

The bizarre phenomena happened for several days before ended.

And he was not getting enough sleep during that entire time.

* * *

####

* * *

"So, Kurama. Mind telling me why did you need that many shikis?" Naruto asked the small multi-tailed fox in front of him.

"Eh, nothing much, I was just pranking someone." the fox answered.

Naruto gave him a deadpan look.

"I am telling the truth! I just pranked that person. I did nothing more."

The boy's expression did not change.

"Pranked? Not maimed or killed?"

The fox nodded in affirmative.

"Okay. I believe you."

The fox grinned.

"Some masked shinobis, ANBUs, were giving me strange looks these days. Anything to do with that?"

"I will not confirm nor deny that statement." the fox said in perfect blank face.

As blank as a fox face could be.

The blonde sighed.

"So what did this person do, that made you 'pranked' him?" Naruto asked with air quote.

"He smacked my nose with a staff."

"Aah . . ."

"Yes. Aah . . . Now, I am going to continue my training with that youkai."

* * *

{Well, what can I say? I'm not familiar with Natsume series, therefore I made this kind of approach.

Keep up the good work, Lupine.

And guys, I am shamelessly promoting my story: World Divergence. Please read and review. - William Thunderion}

(P.S. at last, an omake that was not from Lupine. Very well done, William - roughstar333)


	9. Naruto's (Possible) Future Home

Naruto's (Possible) Future Home by trying to be so oh original

After the Chunin Exams, Team Three decided to get some leisure time on their own.

"Well, I am going to have a nabe party today, so I am going to get ingredients." Naruto said before he shushined himself out and the rest of the team walked out ready to get home and rest.

"Oi, other me!"

Suddenly, they turned around and saw an orange eyesore with three whisker marks on his cheeks and cerulean blue eyes and a short gold mop mess on top of his head running towards them.

Along with him, was a pink haired girl in a red and white qipao and green eyes following behind.

The blonde one got punched in the throat courtesy by Edo.

"Too loud . . ." said Edo in a cold manner.

"Sorry about the idiot here" said the pink one, Sakura, they thought her name was.

"It's okay. If you are looking for Naruto, you just missed him. He already went home." Yakumo said.

"If you want to talk to him, we can take you to his house." she said with a polite smile.

"No, it's not necessary" said Sakura, a little insecure.

"Don't worry, besides your friend wants to talk to him, right?" Yakumo said pointing to the blonde that was still rubbing the place where he got punched.

"Beside, his place is a little hard to find without proper guidance." she explained with a gentle smile.

"Uhm, okay" said Sakura returning the smile,wondering how hard it could be to find it.

* * *

Sakura was shaking like a leaf as she followed the twins through the forest.

She felt like turning around and running away because she felt like a thousand of prying eyes looking at her from many different directions.

As she looked at Naruto, she could tell he was feeling it too if the shaking was a sign.

She could feel a bunch of spectators and hoping that only was her imagination with a giggle on the air.

She was now really regretting coming here.

"Oi why are we even crossing through here!?" Naruto yelled at the twins.

They only raised an eyebrow.

"This is the road to his home." they both responded at the same time.

"But why in the forest!?" he yelled again.

"Naruto never liked the village." Yakumo responded, bringing surprise to Sakura and canon Naruto.

"He preferred the forest and so he started to live here."

"Uhm, for how long had he lived here?" Sakura asked.

"Seven years." Edo responded.

"So long"?! Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time as they got to a clearing.

It had a large wood cabin, a beautiful lake and they could see a circle of stone where a campfire was burning over a large pot with water.

On the behind, they saw a large garden or rather field that held many plants.

Some were common vegetables along with the others that were medicinal plants and spices.

"Wow."

That's what they could only say: wow.

They haven't expected something like this.

It was all neat and prepared.

"Yeah, everyone gets that reaction the first time they see it." Yakumo responded with a smile.

"Is that a garden?" Sakura asked upon seeing the field.

"Yes. he likes gardening and also grows his own crops for eating, along with other stuff."

"Just vegetables?" canon Naruto said a little disgusted.

"Well, not exactly."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" came a voice and they were faced with a bloody tusk of a boar over the shoulder of alternative Naruto with his clothes covered in blood along his face as he held the boar over his shoulder with both hands as his waist held three choked bunnies.

They both fainted.

* * *

(P.S First things first though, dude are you an english second language, cuz your grammar was a headache to see AND EDITING THIS OMAKE WAS BITCH AND A HALF. Secondly, this is interesting scenario where both Narutos can compare lifestyles. Third, I may regret saying this, but keep on writing, for practice makes it perfect - roughstar333)


	10. Memory

Memory by Rakaan

Kurama cracked an eye open to see what disturbed his regular afternoon ritual of sunbathing on a flat rock.

A glance to his side revealed a tiny bundle of fur snuggling into his side.

A kitten.

The now respectably-sized fox considered chasing off the little purring nuisance, but a memory of happier times with his siblings in their youth, of Matatabi in particular, gave him pause.

He closed his eye and decided to go back to sleep, steadfastly ignoring the kitten as it pressed against him during its own slumber.

* * *

(P.S. FLUFF FOR THE FLUFF GOD - roughstar333)


	11. Taijutsu

Taijutsu by Lupine Horror

Naruto panted for breath as he glared across at his current opponent.

He, he know who the red-haired boy was, and he also knew full well just why he was facing him.

It was the Chunin exam preliminaries, and anyone who thought the matches were randomly selected needed to check what they were smoking.

Every village did it, they wanted to look good after all, and when one of the other villages had put an insane jinchuuriki into the exam, there were only two ways of dealing with it.

The first way is to 'sacrifice' a ninja that's not likely to amount to anything.

The other? Well, that was to send out someone even stronger than they were.

Someone like another jinchuuriki.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Orochimaru licked his lips in delight as he watched the fight going on in front of him.

True, his plan kind of relied on the Ichibi going wild and slaughtering masses of people in the third exam, but the Kyuubi host . . .

Oh, there was a genin after his own heart!

Fast.

Strong.

Talented.

Naruto Uzumaki had it all, and it looked like he put it to good use.

He even considered trying to get a curse seal on the boy, and he really wanted to know how the boy's 'shiki' techniques worked too.

Now though, he was facing Gaara in the preliminaries, and Orochimaru wanted to see if the blonde had the power to punch through Gaara's 'absolute defence'.

As the boy's fists and feet started crackling with electricity, in some sort of strange parody of the Hatake's chidori, it looked like he just might.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Naruto knew his taijutsu sucked.

He had all of the speed and power needed to get it to work, and he even knew where the human body's weak points and pressure points were.

Intellectually, he knew how to use the Juuken, as even medical texts pointed out where the tenketsu were.

However, no matter how much he practiced, no matter how much effort he put into it, he never seemed to become particularly skilled at it.

Heck, Ido was his team's genjutsu specialist and even her taijutsu was a lot more refined than Naruto's.

So instead of making it better, he made it dangerous instead.

Wrapping his hands and feet in lightning meant that even a grazing hit would be dangerous, and give him an opening to take advantage of.

As Gaara's sand defence was earth based too, lightning also had the penetrative advantage over it.

Of course, he wasn't just going to use his fists and feet though, and as much as he'd have preferred to use lightning arrows, his shiki-bow had been destroyed in the forest, when his team had come across Orochimaru facing off against team seven and they tried to help.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Kakashi was somewhat startled to see Naruto's fists erupt with electricity so easily, and for a moment he wondered if the blonde was trying to mimic his chidori, before he dismissed the thought.

Naruto's technique looked to be a lot weaker than his Chidori, but a lot more stable and cheaper on chakra as well.

In fact, it seemed more of a taijutsu enhancement rather than an execution technique like his own lightning technique was.

He was then further surprised as chains reared up over Naruto's back, though they weren't the Uzumaki adamantite sealing chains.

No, these looked to be regular chains wrapped in numerous chakra strings, with each link having some sort of set of seals on them as well.

The chains 'stabbed' themselves into the ground, and when they rose a blade of compressed stone was attached to the end link.

A moment later, these stone blades began to glow orange as they were coated in some sort of combination of elemental chakra.

It actually looked like Scorch release, a combination of wind and fire, with a little lightning mixed in for good measure.

Kakashi wasn't the only one who leaned forward to watch this battle closely.

Naruto might not be able to do anything particularly large scale with his skills, but he could definitely use them effectively!

* * *

(P.S. Happy 4th of July! - roughstar333)


	12. Roasted Squirrel

Why the roasted squirrel? by trying to be so oh original

So this is why Naruto prefers roasted squirrel over ramen.

Naruto, who was just four years old, had lived on the forest little over three months so far, and he was running on the high afternoon with kappas on a game of tag.

It was so fun because Naruto never had children to play before.

Even though they weren't humans, the kappas were quite enthusiastic and have a pretty positive attitude like kids.

Even if they have an age that by human standards should be the retiring age.

They had spent the whole day playing on the river or the shores that at some point, they had forgot all about the food.

Now it was early night, the moon was rising.

He said goodbye to the kappas and was starting to get hungry.

The orphanage must be serving dinner right now.

He wasn't going to get any food anyway!

If you weren't on the table when the food was served, no food!

That was the Orphanage's rule.

He was grumbling when a light and the smell of cooked meat caught his attention.

He got close cautiously and was surprised to see many youkai he recognized, Hinoe, Tsuyukami, and Benio, cooking something.

On the fire, he saw different skewered meats getting cooked, with jugs of, what he smelled was, sake.

They were all simple forest animals like some rat, squirrel, or snake etc.

It wasn't that grandiose of a meal but it was enough to make him drool . . .

Growl

All the youkai present turned their heads to the source of the noise and notice their little blonde friend.

"Want to join us for dinner?"Hinoe said, with a stifled laugh.

While Naruto looked a little uncertain, he had never eaten with anyone before.

"Now c'mon don't be such a coward!." Benio said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the fire.

Naruto sat down as the rest began to eat and drink.

He was getting a little anxious, as he was never on this kind of situation before.

"Here."Hinoe said, handing him a couple of skewers with something cooked on it.

Meat and some mountain vegetables like mushrooms, onions and wild carrots.

Naruto took them with some uncertainty and nervousness.

Having never been offered food before, he wasn't really sure what to do.

"Come on just eat something! Put some meat on those bones!", said a tipsy youkai that palmed him in the back so hard that he leaned.

Then he carefully picked one, and imitating a youkai, grabbed the skewer diagonally and bit the first layer a small mushroom.

He looked around and noticed the atmosphere around.

No one was glaring at him or ignoring him, everyone was merry and nice.

Thus he took his second bite, tasting the meat this time.

Then Hinoe got close .

"You have stain on the corner of your mouth.", She said pointing a corner of her mouth.

Naruto tried to clean it but she just laughed.

"Here, I'll do it for you. ", Hinoe said, wiping the opposite corner of his mouth with her thumb, before licking it.

"Hmmm, roasted squirrel is my favorite.", She said smiling while savoring the flavor.

"Mine too." Naruto said, blushing a bit

* * *

(P.S. And so Naruto ate squirrel instead of ramen - roughstar333)


	13. Revenge

Revenge is Served Cold by Lupine Horror

* * *

"Youkai Fusion: Yuki-Onna."

Everyone paused at Naruto's words.

The format made it sound like a jutsu of some sort, but everyone knew that Naruto never used a single jutsu.

He relied purely on chakra and nature manipulation, and beyond even that, Naruto never vocalized his techniques aloud, regardless of what technique he used.

However, this time, his icy cold and sharp voice rang out across the battle raging throughout Konoha, and the sheer fury in his tone made even Sand and Sound ninja pause.

At the blonde's feet, coated in blood and barely breathing, was a female civilian who had gotten caught up in the battle.

None of the observers knew who she was, but she had an almost scholarly look to her, maybe a librarian or a teacher or the like.

No one was looking at her though, they were too focused on Naruto himself, especially when a kimono-clad woman appeared behind him.

Wrapping her arms around him, as one would a lover, the pale woman began to glow a bright white-blue, before scattering into glittering snowflakes, which seemed to be absorbed into Naruto's body.

When the light show ended, they saw a now more androgynous Naruto with paler, almost white hair.

He seemed to be glad in some sort of formal kimono as well, though his feet were bare.

When he took a step forward . . .

The ground froze for several feet around his bare foot.

Another step caused more of the same.

The temperature in the Land of Fire, usually one of the warmer climates - aside from desert like places such as the Wind country - plummeted.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Fighting against his old sensei, Orochimaru could be forgiven for being too focused to pay too much attention to what was going on outside the barrier, but when what was outside entered . . .

Well, he was surprised to see snow beginning to fall around him.

Sparing a glance to the side, his eyes widened at seeing the raging blizzard that had begun to engulf Konoha, and said blizzard was rapidly expanding.

The sheer chakra it would take someone with the Ice Release bloodline to do that . . . he wanted them!

Of course, when the blizzard became even colder and heavier, he revised his opinion.

It wouldn't take Kage level reserves, it would take Jinchuuriki reserves to pull it off!

Little did he know that the source of the blizzard wasn't just a Jinchuuriki, but also had full access to the chakra of three tailed beasts!

* * *

(P.S. I feel that fusion technique resembles the "Matoi" technique from "Nurarihyon no Mago" - roughstar333)


	14. Adoption

Adoption by jel3

* * *

 _"Why did Danzo have to have the Uchiha killed off?"_ Sarutobi questioned.

 _Now there are hundreds of adoption requests for Sasuke._

Really it wouldn't be so bad if most of the people making the requests had any sort fo relation with the Uchiha, but really this was ridiculous.

 _Three requests are from Danzo alone. He really thinks that I don't know all his psuedonyms, hmph really. Kurama Otsutsuki, distant relation a great uncle, not sure of how many generations back, suggested that he do so by his therapist in order to heal the gap between their branches of the family, residence in the village ... wait in the forest outside the village proper... Kurama... An identical request regarding Naruto, though also a mention of not being certain of the relationship just being reasonably sure... and a request for... **TSUNADE?!** definitely the Kyubi... really wish I had a better potential guardian for Sasuke. hmm might need to forward these to Tsunade to see how she reacts_

* * *

"Oh hi gramps." Naruto greeted the Hokage.

"Did you need something, and who is the Uchiha you have behind you?"

"Hello Naruto, this is Sasuke, he will be living with you from now on." the Hokage stated.

"Why would he?"

"Mister Otsutsuki, put in a request for guardianship for him at the suggestion of his "therapist"."

The Hokage tiredly informed Naruto, "I really did not have a better guardian. If you would please call for him."

 _"Should have known suggesting pranking would come back and bite me . . ."_ Naruto thought

* * *

Alternative ending

'No, no, no, NO," the Hokage said quite emphatically.

"Your anger issues make me reluctant to place any child in your care, especially when said child is an Uchiha, who I know you hate. I have also informed Tsunade of this attempt to take her in and she has expressed an interest in . . . talking to you about it. I wish you luck."

* * *

(P.S. you know, I really want this to happen actually, the adoption I mean - roughstar333)


	15. Morning Work

Sasuke and Naruto's First Morning by trying to be so oh original

* * *

Sasuke slept deeply.

The morning was cool, barely over four a.m. , on the makeshift bed that Naruto prepared for him.

"Get up" said a cold authoritorian voice.

He shifted in his sleep, not wanting to get up.

Then he was shaken and he just covered himself with the covers. Then the world was a 180 degrees spin and he was sprawled on the floor.

"Ow"

"Good, you are awake" said the voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw it was Naruto holding a bow rope and wood. Along with many farming tools.

"Cmon, get up." Naruto said, taking his hand to pull him up.

"What is happening?" Sasuke asked tiredly

"You are helping me with work" Naruto replied dully.

"Wait wha? How Wha!?" Sasuke screamed

"Get dressed already"

"Work!?"

"Yeah." Naruto said as he was walking to the door

"Why?"

"C'mon, you seriously didn't expect to live here without contributing around here, didn't you?"

By the blank look Sasuke was giving him, he guessed right.

"Wait seriously?!"

"Why do I have to do this? I am an uchiha!?"

"Because you live with me now . And if you are going to stay under my roof and eat my food, you are gonna have to help me!"

"Tch, fine" Sasuke said as he followed him.

He just knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

{following the train of thought that Naruto and Sasuske live together - trying to be so oh original)

(P.S. This was a pain to edit but it was fun to see the budding friendship - roughstar333)


	16. Possession

Possession by Lupine Horror

Tsunade stared in unmitigated horror.

Her phobia of blood, well known and now used against her, had left her frozen and incapable of doing anything in this fight of the so called 'elite' sannin.

And now someone else had paid the price of protecting her, for he stood in front of her.

Kept upright by the Kusanagi alone, was a blonde boy with blue eyes, someone who was related to her through her grandmother.

Naruto Uzumaki.

As Orochimaru slowly slid the sword out of the boy's body, leaving it to slump dead on the ground, she scrabbled to get close to it, to feel the life still in it.

However, she was a highly skilled medic, and Jinchuuriki or not, Naruto was dead.

* * *

A screech unheard by mortal ears tore through the night as the Yuki-Onna known as Tsurara saw her beloved fall dead to the ground.

She saw red, and became enraged with everyone and everything around her.

Orochimaru for killing him.

Jiraiya for almost literally dragging him out for this 'mission'.

Tsunade for being so damn useless!

The Sandaime for agreeing to this!

But most of all, she was angry at herself, that she was not strong enough to keep the thirteen year old boy alive.

She roared in absolute fury and lost herself to madness.

* * *

The first signs of something happening was a sharp cracking noise that had all of the combatants looking for the cause.

Their eyes landed on the fresh corpse of the blonde Jinchuuriki and the cracked earth beneath his body.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, before it was instantly shattered by the Ice.

A blizzard to make an ice age look like a mild chill, winds that tore the greatest of trees from the earth, and hail like a rain of senbon!

Naruto's corpse got to its feet, taking on the features of the youkai currently possessing it.

Tsurara was mad, but she was not completely without reason.

Once she had slaughtered that fucking snake, she was taking Naruto's body straight back to Shin, the bakeneko in Konoha.

If anyone could re-en-soul the dead, it would be him.

* * *

Orochimaru looked on in mild curiosity as the blonde got to his feet.

It seemed like the Kyuubi was capable of healing wounds more grievous than he thought . . . or not.

The power rolling off the boy was all his own, but tainted in a different way to a tailed beast's chakra.

This one had a sensation of femininity to it, of beautiful glaciers and terrible blizzards, of something untouchable by human hands.

Still, not to worry, he was Orochimaru, what could one teenager brat do to him?

The answer? Far more than the older male expected.

However, he wasn't fighting a thirteen year old boy, no.

He was fighting a multi-century old ice youkai with all of the raw power available to a Jinchuuriki.

* * *

(P.S. Will this really happen? I want this to be canon - roughstar333)


	17. Yuki-onna

Yuki - Onna by IdTheSwordsman

Haku: *blinks*

Tsurura: *blinks*

Naruto: *looks from Haku to Tsurura* "What's another yuki-onna doing this far south?"

Haku: "I'm a boy"

Naruto & Tsurura: "Da fack?!"

* * *

{Actually, if you've read the Natsume manga, you'd know that there are a _lot_ of pretty boy youkai that can easily be mistaken for a girl, so it'd be more like this - Lupine Horror}

Haku: "I'm a boy."

Naruto: "Meh, I've seen prettier."

* * *

(P.S. Lupine has spoken, Haku is a yuki-onna. - roughstar333)


	18. A Nightly Visit

A Nightly Visit by swordsmanwielder

In the dead of the night, in the forest, walked a figure shrouded in darkness.

A brief light from the moon show a demonic man with a scholastic look on his attire, which consisted of a formal suit with a sophisticated red tie, carrying a book as he walk toward the cabin in the woods where many youkai resided.

When the demonic man arrived at the cabin, he knocked on the door and waited for the occupants within to answer.

As the door opened, it showed Naruto in his pajamas with a sleepy look.

But within him, his counterpart looked alert upon seeing the demon in front of the door that emitted an aura of darkness and demonic energy which brimmed with hellish fire and tortured souls.

While staring each other in silence, the man spoke suddenly.

"Hello, young Naruto Uzumaki. As you can see, I am being sent here to ask you some questions. How did you created your counterpart and how you gotten your hands on the demon tongue?"

All this was said with a gruff voice as the man stepped through the door with a shocked Naruto sputtering at how the demon man knew his name and his mistake.

He closed the door to have a long talk with the boy on how he have gotten himself into such situation.

* * *

{What do you think? I have this last night while sleeping about the demon who was sent to have a conversation with naruto's mistake and error, so to correct his learning of the demon tongue or something like that. - swordsmanwielder}

(P.S. I feel this could be part of the story, if not for the fact that lupine said it was not canon - rougstar333)


	19. Registration Complications

Complication of New Demon (Devil) Registration by William Thunderion

* * *

In the dead of the night on the Konoha Forest, walked four figures shrouded in darkness.

A brief light of the moon showed a man with crimson hair, his attire consisting of a formal suit under grayish armor donned with golden lines.

The second figure was a woman of silver hair dressed in maid outfit.

The third figure was a female teenager with blonde hair in formal white-red kimono.

The last figure was a man in Japanese-style armor and he acted protectively toward the blonde teen.

All walked toward the cabin in the woods where many youkai resided.

When small group arrived at the cabin, the crimson-haired man knocked on the door and waited for the occupants within to answer.

When the door opened it, showed Naruto in his pajamas with a sleepy look.

But within him, his counterpart looked alert upon seeing the group in front of the door that emitted strong aura.

Both the man and the boy staring each other silently for a few moments, until the man spoke.

"Hello, young Naruto Uzumaki, I am Sirzechs Lucifer, one of four Maous of Devil Faction. The silver-haired maid here is my wife, Grayfia Luficuge."

The maid gave a polite bow as she's being introduced.

"The young lady here is Lady Kunou, heiress of Kyoto's Youkai Faction. The man in armor over there is her bodyguard."

The teen gave a slight nod as she transformed into her hanyou form, revealing her fox-like features with nine tails.

Her bodyguard revealed his wings, making him a tengu.

"We are here because there's some complications about your being. Namely your standing as member of both Youkai Faction and Devil Faction. First, let me ask you how did you created your counterpart and how you gotten your hands on the demon tongue?" the man asked with a slight smile.

The shocked Naruto could not do anything other than splutter at how these four knew his name, and his mistake.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "This is going to be a headache. I know it."

* * *

{First, let me apologize to swordsmanwielder for shamelessly stealing his story. Sorry, bro. My muse slapped me with this idea and I just can't say no.

Second, this is a crossover with post-canon DxD (several years after the series end). Yasaka is still the leader of Youkai Faction while Kunou is now a teenager and preparing for the succession by acting as ambassador of Youkai Faction. - William Thunderion}

(P.S. This, I feel, is cool but isn't Highschool DXD based on modern times? - roughstar333)


	20. Home with Family

Home with Family by Lupine Horror

* * *

Yukino skipped happily through the trees, heading home after playing with the local kids.

When she pushed open the door, she ran straight for her father and clambered into his lap.

"Daddy, I'm home!" She called out.

"I can see that, little princess."

Her father chuckled warmly.

Yukino leaned back into her father, nestling her head beneath his chin.

She was annoyed when she had to shift her tails out of the way to be comfortable.

Yes, tails, two of them.

They looked like they were made of blue and black fire and were twice as long as she herself was tall.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home, she said she was going to read me a bedtime story tonight?" Yukino asked.

Her father was just about to answer when the entire building shook and heavy footsteps could be heard from outside.

"It looks like she's home now." He said, earning a cry of joy from his daughter who ran out of the room.

Her father was slowly following after her.

When he got outside, he found his daughter to be wrapped around a massive leg of blue and black flame in a hug.

"Welcome home, Matatabi dear." He said.

" **Of course, dear Naruto.** " The biju replied.

* * *

{Just an amusing idea I had - lupine horror}

(P.S. feels like a fury fic in making dear, sir - roughstar333)


	21. Maybe

Please use this scene in the future by trying to be so oh original

Mizuki: "You want to know why everyone in the village hates you?"

Iruka: "Mizuki stop!"

Mizuki: "The reason why everyone treats you like trash?"

Iruka: "Don't say it is forbidden!"

Mizuki: "It's because the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast inside of you! You are the reason of their despair! You are the beast!"

Naruto with his eyes obscured by the hat just looked at him

Pfft! He started to laugh much to shock of Iruka and Mizuki

Naruto: "Hahahahahhah*wheezes*wait I can't* breathes in* hahahhahahahahahahah"

Iruka: "Naruto, do you understand what he just told you? "

Naruto: "Yes yes!" starting to regain some composure "Man, I can't remember a time I laughed so hard before." *wiping a tear from his eye*

"Wait wait he has to hear this" Naruto said picking what seemed to be a explsoive tag and throw it.

It glowed red and a shape formed .

Iruka watched in horror and fascination as the shape took the form of the beast of his nightmares, that to this day still haunt his dreams, the Kyuubi.

"What the fuck did you call me here!? I was in the middle of something important!", the fox screamed in an annoyed tone

"You have to hear this!" said naruto with a smile that screamed he was barely holding the laughter as he got closer to his ear and whispered something to the fox.

And then . . .

"PFFFT hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" said the fox rolling on his back, while Naruto went back to laughing holding his sides and was on his knees

They weren't the only ones laughing though.

The youkais of the forest that were nearby also heard everything and started to laugh with them too.

* * *

(P.S. This was a pain but I hope that the format is readable. Been way too busy with work lately - roughstar333)


	22. Edo Tensei

Edo Tensei by Lupine Horror

* * *

It wasn't difficult to find someone who didn't really need the life they were using.

All Naruto had to do was use the Negative Emotion Sensing that Kurama had granted him, and it would lead him straight to the most deplorable of human kind.

True, he _might_ have been able to do this using an animal with a strong enough life force, but for it to work he would need something on the level of a human or greater, and using a human was simply easier.

The seal laid out at the blonde's feet was impressive to look at, which was even more so to one who knew and understood Fuinjutsu.

However, many would also decry what he was about to do as an act against whatever God or gods may exist, though Naruto knew better.

The Shinigami did not care for the risen dead.

After all, no matter how often someone is revived, they will eventually die again.

All that live will become part of his domain, and the Shinigami is nothing, if not, patient.

The only exception to this rule is those that have made a 'deal' with him, for the Shinigami is as possessive of his personal playthings as he is apathetic about everything else.

The hairs that Naruto had taken from Mine's clutched hands was laid in place, and all that was left was to activate this one ninja technique that Naruto actually knew, one that he essentially reverse-engineered from finding Orochimaru's hidden ace in one of his old labs, hidden there for later use during the invasion of Konoha.

"Shin, are you ready to back me up?" Naruto asked the bakeneko, whose reply was to leap forth and join with the blonde.

From this joining, his hair paled to an almost transparent white, and he gained feline ears and tail like Leone did, though his arms remained as they were.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei." The transformed Naruto murmured.

He watched as the ritual took place, further aided by Shin's natural affinity for raising the dead.

"Naruto?" A purple haired woman said, looking at the blonde.

"Didn't I die?"

"You did Sheele, but you're not dead now." He replied.

"Oh?" She wondered.

"Why is that?"

"Because I raised you from death." Naruto explained, looking her over for any of the usual signs of the Edo Tensei, but no, it looked like Shin's help had allowed him to perfectly raise her to how she was before she was eaten by that demented girl's precious 'Koro'.

"Here, they're not Extase, but they're sharper and more durable than regular blades." He said, handing over a sword and dagger that had some sort of script etched into their blades.

"It's the best I could do on short notice."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sheele smiled at him.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"Now, shall we get going back to everyone? I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again."

'Not to mention surprised' He silently added to himself.

* * *

{Well, I'm already thinking of where Naruto might go during the timeskip, and two of the ones I'm thinking about are Akame ga Kill and Pandora Hearts. Here's an omake for the former, because after all, what sort of Naruto doesn't learn a kinjutsu of some sort? - Lupine Horror}

(P.S. I like the forbidden jutsu thing, though I am unsure of why you used "Akame ga Kill" for the omake - roughstar333)


	23. Naruto's Spy Network

Naruto's Spy Network by trying to be so oh original

Naruto walked along the streets getting ready to meet his contact.

Naruto frowned as his contact, a hone-onna, was supposed to be pretty close by, so he tried to orient himself on the new environment.

Meanwhile, unknown to the blond hero, he was being stalked by a white haired old man.

That man was Jiraiya, from the Legendary Sannin. He was also Naruto's godfather, an incomplete sage and a self proclaimed super pervert.

Jiraiya followed Naruto till he found him, on the red light district.

In front of a geisha house to be exact.

Naruto smiled and entered.

He looked and noticed the spirit energy that was flowing to one of the courtesans.

"Hinowa?"

"Naruto."

"You know what I want" Hinowa said with a smile without opening her eyes

"Okay, lets go out." Naruto responded, extending his hand

Jiraiya was about to enter when the door opened.

He could only beam in pride as he watched his godson walking hand in hand with a woman that shone like the sun.

Her beautiful black hair color of a starless night decorated with gold ornaments that shined like the moon, her kimono red like a dawn.

He could only stare as they walked hand in hand towards the city.

No matter how hard he try he just couldnt stop the tears

* * *

{I know its sort of forced and I dont own anything Hinowa belongs to Gintama. will write a better version of this soon. - trying to be so oh original}

(P.S. TO TIRED, MUST SNARK LATER - roughstar333)


	24. Speed Spar

Speed Spar by Lupine Horror

Minato stood across from Naruto, a somewhat excited grin on his youthful face.

Naruto merely looked back blandly, still not entirely happy with the fuck up that had thrown them back through time.

Of course, he was even less pleased with how, once the knowledge of his own speed technique got out, almost everyone seemed to insist upon a spar between him and his 'father', Minato.

Perhaps he _should_ just fake his death and disappear off somewhere remote.

Maybe travel across the sea to another new continent.

Maybe later.

For now, he had a spar to win.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Minato started off the spar by tossing a huge number of Hiraishin kunai all over the training ground, multiplying them many times over with the Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

He saw his 'son's' eyes flicker over them all, appraising them, and most likely mentally noting down their locations.

That wouldn't be enough though.

It didn't matter how well you could remember their positions if you weren't fast enough to keep up.

He flashed over to a kunai just behind Naruto, and-

\- all he caught was a blue flash of light before he had to jerk back to avoid an arrow of super-heated and condensed flame.

Okay, so maybe Naruto _was_ fast enough to keep up.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

Kakashi watched the spar with interest, his porn book notably absent.

When he had first seen this speed technique of Naruto's, he thought the boy was following in his father's footsteps, knowingly or not.

Now though, those resemblances were superficial at best.

Minato was quite obviously used to his speed, enough to maneuver himself into an opponent's blind spots and be up close and personal, where he would deal a devastating hit with a rasengan.

Naruto, however, seemed to disappear and reappear completely randomly, launch off a few shots and flicker away again.

Knowing the whisker-marked blonde, he was probably destroying some of the kunai and/or setting traps whenever he was out of sight.

This was going to be an interesting battle though, it could go either way.

* * *

(P.S. Lupine, just write the damn chapter already! Stop teasing the readers ! - roughstar333)


	25. Yandere

Yandere by earendil18

* * *

After putting a sleepy Naruto to bed, Takame went to her room.

Only to find all her things frozen.

"What did I do to get that yuki-onna upset this time?" she sighed.

Turning a bit she looked at her mirror.

Written in the frost covering it were these words:

 **" Don't think I am oblivious of your little scheme.**

 **You play the prude**

 **but I show your promiscuous actions**

 **during your spar with Naruto.**

 **I warn you.**

 **Naruto is _mine_. "**

"Tsurara is becoming more and more of an yandere," deadpanned the tsukumogami.

* * *

(P.S. OMAKE HERE - roughstar333)


	26. Basic Three

The Basic Three by Lupine Horror

"Right, all that's left is the three ninjutsu. Come on now, show me bunshin, henge, and kawarimi." Mizuki pretty much demanded the blonde ten year old in front of him.

"In any particular order?" Naruto asked.

"The order I said them in." Mizuki responded.

"Come on now, there are others who want to test out for genin, so hurry it up."

Naruto nodded his head and quickly went through the hand signs, though they were completely useless to him, and generated four illusionary copies of himself stood with him.

"One down, now let's see you transform." Mizuki made a note of Naruto's success and asked for the next one.

Once again going through useless hand signs, Naruto shifted into a copy of Iruka Umino, the teacher who was currently absent due to illness.

Unlike a regular henge, which was a web of chakra worn like a bodysuit that reflected and refracted light to show a different appearance, this one was an actual transformation of the body, like some of the rarer transformations out there, such as the Inuzuka and Akimichi techniques.

Not that Mizuki noticed this, or cared at all, he just noted it down and moved onto the last of the three requirements.

"Kawarimi now, switch with that log there." Mizuki indicated one piece of felled tree set aside for the purpose of this test.

Naruto took a deep breath and went through the hand signs very deliberately, before a cloud of smoke obscured him for a moment, and when it faded, he could be seen having switched places with the log.

"Congratulations, you pass, now here's a headband and get out of here. Team assignments are on Monday, don't be late." Mizuki dismissed Naruto, tossing a headband his way.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"So you succeeded?" Takame asked.

"I thought that Kawarimi was something you couldn't replicate with pure reiryoku?"

"I can't." Naruto grumbled.

"I also can't use a regular storage seal, even if I can make an expanded pocket large enough to stuff the Hokage tower inside." He huffed, mentioning his own alternative to the common ninja seal.

"How did you manage it then?" The tsukumogami asked curiously.

Naruto grinned. "With a few simple tricks actually."

"You see," He began.

"While I can't switch places with an object, I _can_ summon youkai to me with that summoning circle. The inchlings drew that with chalk while I distracted the teacher and dropped a regular smoke pellet. All I did then was hurriedly summoned a kodama spirit that had temporarily bonded with that chunk of wood, and then flashed out of there with Hirenkyaku, the blue flash hidden in the smoke. Once the inchlings had erased the chalk circle, there was no evidence left that I'd done anything but what I was supposed to." He explained.

Takame chuckled. "You're cheeky little child."

"Well Masami's nature had to rub off on me at least a little, ne?" He replied.

Takame simply shook her head as the two entered Naruto's cabin.

* * *

(P.S. You know this omake got me curious, but why can't Naruto do the basic three normally? I am asking because I really don't know why? - roughstar333)


	27. Double Network

Double Network by Lupine Horror

Tsunade grumbled to herself, wondering why she was even bothering with what she was currently doing.

Okay, so she _had_ lost a bet with the feral-looking blonde brat, but that didn't mean she had to be his medic or anything, right?

She had literally _just_ gotten over her phobia of blood, and seeing tendrils of flesh extend from the blonde's carved open abdomen and pull him together and become whole had not helped her feel any happier about this.

In fact, even Orochimaru had looked vaguely queasy at the sight, even if he did look really interested too.

Healing like that wasn't exactly easy after all, and for all of her medical expertise, Tsunade herself did not recognize the technique he used on himself.

"Hold still." She snapped at the grumbling blonde, whose eyes seemed to flit over her head and towards the empty corner of the room, muttering under his breath about how he didn't need her laughing at him.

Of course, neither Tsunade nor Shizune had laughed, and they were the only females currently present.

Activating the diagnosis jutsu again, as that result couldn't have been right, Tsunade frowned at Jiraiya.

"Okay, frog-face, what the hell have you been doing to the latest shmuck to become your apprentice?" She demanded.

"Not his apprentice, our skillsets are too incompatible." Naruto grumbled to himself.

"What do you mean, hime? I didn't teach him that freaky healing thingy." Jiraiya asked.

"He has two chakra networks." She frowned.

"One for Yin chakra and one for Yang by the feel of it, and that's not normal. You don't just get something like that by chance."

"Two networks?" Jiraiya wondered in surprise.

"The yang one is underdeveloped and the yin is overpowering it." Tsunade elaborated.

"Shinobi still practice 'balance' unless things have changed since I was last anywhere near a village."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both noticed how Naruto's expression seemed to flicker for a moment, a single instant of realization before it closed off.

They could tell he was internally churning over what he just heard, but what conclusions he would draw, and what extrapolations he would make neither of them could guess, though Jiraiya at least would try and either weedle it out of him or trick it out of him later if he could.

Though with Naruto's low opinion of him, that might be more difficult than he could manage at present.

Tsunade huffed. "Oh fine, we'll talk later, now let's just pack up and go before I change my mind."

Jiraiya grinned. "Not getting second thoughts, hime? You _did_ lose fair and square."

The blonde woman growled at the white haired man.

"I accepted my loss, didn't I? Even if the kid's rasengan wasn't the same as yours, it was a rasengan all the same."

"You still lost." Jiraiya cheerfully needled the woman, the two of them walking out of the door and towards the blonde's room.

Shizune sighed, though she _was_ happy to finally be going back home to Konoha.

She turned to where Naruto was sa- to the empty seat where the boy had been.

Looking around and seeing no one, she shivered a bit.

Had it always been this cold in the room?

Somehow, she didn't think it had been cold before.

* * *

(P.S. BURN MY DREAD FOR I HAVE TESTS! - roughstar333)


	28. Sparring Session

Sparring Session by Lupine Horror

"DICK MOVE, NARUTO!" The blonde's team mate yelled up at him, shading her eyes from the bright sunlight.

She couldn't quite tell because of the distance involved, but she could swear he gave her a cheeky wave before recommencing his unfair onslaught.

A hail of lightning arrows struck all over the clearing.

It was clear that he'd been practicing the technique, as there were more arrows than she remembered there being in their last free-for-all team spar a month previously, and all of the arrows, she would swear, were even moving faster than last time, and leaving larger craters when they exploded against the earth.

Her other team mate scowled across at her.

"I say that we ban Naruto's 'hail of arrows' next spar." He suggested.

The two of them glanced hopefully towards their sensei, who was also dodging the torrent of arrows, though with much more ease than either of them were.

"Ninja." He shrugged.

"If he finds a tactic that works, it's up to us to exploit its weaknesses and help him improve, just like he does with us."

"But this isn't fair!" She scowled petulantly and stomped her foot, twitching as she was tagged a half dozen times by lightning arrows.

"How the hell are we supposed to reach him all the way up there!"

"Work on the range of your jutsu?" Their sensei suggested, not having much of an idea about how to knock Naruto out of the sky himself.

Ninja tended to fight at close to mid-range after all.

Naruto was a long range specialist that, with his Hirenkyaku technique, could stand on the air a few hundred meters up and simply bombard them with long range techniques, his specialty.

"Force javelin incoming!" The male student yelled, diving for cover as an almost invisible lance of pure force hit the ground, throwing up dirt and blinding them air in a fog of dirt.

As the rain of lightning arrows came again, the genin growled to herself.

When Naruto got down here, she was going to pummel him _under_ the ground!

* * *

(P.S. Lupine Horror, please come back from your hiatus and continue writing your stories, we the readers need them! - roughstar333)


	29. The Demon Priest of Konoha

" **The Demon Priest of Konoha** " by _Nihatclodra_

* * *

Madara Uchiha was standing before Naruto in the 4th Shinobi War, bodies strewn around them.

The Last Uzumaki knew what he had to do.

'Are all of you ready? Shukaku? Matatabi? Isobu? Son Goku? Kokuou? Saiken? Choumei? Gyuuki? Kurama? All of my friends here by my side?' He asked, already knowing their answers.

Naruto made a strange handsign, to which Madara narrowed his eyes suspiciously at, and begun gathering immense amounts of energy.

Yin Chakra, Yang Chakra, Bijuu Chakra, Nature Energy, all of them began whipping around the boy in a maelstrom before he eventually shouted out the name of his technique.

" _ **Shichidou Kannushi Hijutsu: Matoi: Kyuu-Biki no Kemono Hyakki Yagyou!**_ **( _High-Priest of Seven Paths Secret Technique: Demon-Armament: Nine Beasts' Night Parade of a Hundred Demons!)_** "

Nobody knows what happened after that, but many claimed that they saw Naruto carrying all 9 Bijuu and nearly every kind of Youkai imaginable upon his back for a split instant.

All that is known is that before everyone had finished blinking upon the activation of that technique, Madara and all his allies were gone.

Permanently.

And Naruto was simply standing there staring into the distance, without so much as breathing heavily.

And thus it became universally agreed to never... NEVER... fuck with the 'Demon Priest of Konoha', the only ninja in history to obtain the SSS rank in the Bingo Book.

* * *

{A little Gary-Stu action for you all... I randomly had a daydream about this earlier today and decided to write it. And with this, I have officially written omakes for all of Lupine Horror's stories! - Nihatclodra}

(P.S. Feels unrealistic - roughstar333)


End file.
